


White Wolf

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Shifters, and pietro the prey, and she's not weird, clint is a hunter, he's a white wolf, he's not fast, she's a red fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is hired to capture a white wolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [prompt](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/post/120118336494/could-you-do-a-prompt-where-clint-is-a-hunter-who) and couldn't resist ;)

Clint took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Finally, there he was. The white wolf. He sat in this tree for hours now and he wasn't sure if he still could feel his toes but in the end he found him. He raised the rifle, looked through the scope and took another deep breath. 

It was a beautiful animal and he could understand why Baron von Strucker wanted to have it. Two weeks ago he had called him...

 

 

_“Guten Tag, Herr Barton,” the Baron greeted him. Clint's mouth twitched slightly but he forced himself to smile at the older man and shook his hand. “It's an honor to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you and your abilities,” the Baron switched to English and gestured at one of the armchairs in front of his desk. Clint sat down and leaned back, folded one leg over the other and placed both hands on the armrests._

_“I guess you didn't call me to tickle my vanity, Baron von Strucker. What can I do for you?” he asked straightforward and the older man sent a short smile in his direction before he sat down behind his desk._

_“That's right, Mr. Barton. Nevertheless, your reputation precedes you and that's why I called for you.” He opened the top drawer in his desk, took a photo out of it and shoved it over his desk. Clint raised his brow but he took it._

_“That's... a beautiful animal,” he said and scrutinized the picture of a white wolf. It was a little blurred, as if it was taken from a far distance. “Why do you want me to kill it?” He asked and looked up._

_“You misunderstand, Mr. Barton. If I wanted it dead, I would've sent my men. I want it alive,” he smiled and leaned forward, placed both elbows on his desk and folded the hands. “That's why I called you, Mr. Barton.”_

_Clint looked at the picture for a long moment again. It was made in a snowy area and the wolf stood under a few huge trees, looked in the distance as if it searched for something. It was really a beautiful animal._

_“What do you want with it?” Clint asked curiously and looked at von Strucker. The man removed his monocle and cleaned it carefully before he slotted it back in his eye._

_“I have a castle in Eastern Europe with a private zoo,” he said as if that was an explanation. Clint cocked his head and watched the man now, scrutinized him intently._

_“Well?” von Strucker asked and put the fingertips of his index fingers together and pointed with them at Clint._

_Clint raised his brow. “Why me?”_

_“You are the best. And the animal seems to be a little... reluctant,” von Strucker smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile, quite the contrary. Clint deliberated for a long moment. “You name your price, I'll pay it. You're reckoned to be the best and I know, if there's anyone who can capture this wolf, it's you.”_

_He looked at the photo once more. It was really a beautiful animal and it was a shame to put it in a cage, but on the other hand, Clint had to pay alimony to his ex-wife and his three children and von Strucker surely would accept a larger sum to get his white wolf. And in the end, it was a beatiful animal, yes, but just an animal. And slowly he nodded._

_“Okay, Baron von Strucker, I'll do it,” he said and the Baron smiled again that strange smile._

 

 

That had been two weeks ago and since then Clint had tried to capture the wolf. Unfortunately that wasn't as easy as it sounded. The beast was... well... intelligent in a way. It always seemed to outguess his next steps and it was unnerving. But it never left the area, it stayed and somehow searched for something and Clint, who'd watched it for two weeks now, managed to set up a trap for it. And there it was, looking around while Clint stared through the scope of his rifle. He still preferred his bow but in this case he needed to shoot with tranquilizer darts and the rifle was the better choice. 

The wolf was really close now and he could admire it's beauty. No wonder von Strucker wanted to have it. Carefully the wolf went to the bait he had placed there but it stopped and looked around. Clint cursed under his breath. It really seemed as if it assessed its situation. Strange, he had to admit. But then Clint had to act, the wolf never stayed for long in the same place and he lifted the rifle to his eye, looked through the scope, took a deep breath... and pulled the trigger. And a second later the wolf yelped and slumped down. 

Clint shouldered the rifle and looked at the still form in the snow for a moment. A smile appeared on his face and he sighed with relief. He would put the wolf in a cage, bring it to von Strucker, collect his money and pay Laura the still due alimony. 

Carefully he climbed off of the tree and went to the animal. He removed the tranq dart and checked it but it seemed okay. He disassembled his rifle and put it in it's case before he shouldered the unconscious animal, grabbed the case and hurried back to his jeep. He had a cage in the back and locked it in. He put the key in his pocket before he took a look at the wolf again. It was really the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Silvery white fur and blue eyes, a strange combination in a wolf, one he had never seen before.

“Beautiful,” he whispered and let his hands run through the soft fur and he caught himself smiling. He cleared his throat, put the case with the rifle onto the passenger's seat and closed all the doors before he climbed behind the wheel. But he didn't start the engine immediately, no, he grabbed his thermos and poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. He deserved it and he definitely needed the warmth. It was fucking cold and that wolf had given him a hard fight the last two weeks and he would spent the next two weeks somewhere, where it was warm. 

He finally put his cup away, started the engine and started to drive and he was in a really good mood (yes, he sang along to Bloodhound Gang's Along comes Mary but he would deny it till the day of his death). But about half an hour later he heard a groan and that sounded definitely not like a wolf. Clint frowned when he heard the groan again and looked in the rearview mirror.

“What the...” he blurted and hit the brakes. The car came to a halt slithering and he almost hit a tree. “Fuck,” he wiped his face with both hands and took a breath of relief but then, when he remembered what he thought he had seen in the mirror, he turned around. “Fuck!” he yelped again and rubbed both his eyes. But it didn't go away. 

In the cage where he had put the wolf, lay a naked, young man with silvery hair and apparently he just woke up. Clint looked at his thermos, opened it and sniffed at it. But it was just plain coffee. On the other hand, if someone would've mixed drugs in it, would he be able to smell them? 

“Okay, Clint. This is... not real. There is a wolf in the cage and you're just hallucinating,” he tried to convince himself but the groan he heard now told him otherwise. He wiped his face again and licked his lips before he opened the door and left the jeep. He walked around it, carefully to not look into it, and stopped in front of the rear door. With another deep breath he opened it... and still stared at the naked, young man. He was almost awake now and stirred in the cage.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Clint ran both hands through his hair and it stood in each direction afterwards. There was a naked man in his car. In a cage. In a cage where the wolf should be. 

“That's not real,” he tried to convince himself but he couldn't look away. The young man was as beautiful as the wolf had been and his eyes were as blue as the animal's. “Yes, I'm dreaming. Or I'm hallucinating. Or...” he blabbered but got interrupted by another groan and this time the young man opened his eyes and stared at Clint for a moment before he said something in a foreign language and scrambled into the corner of the cage. 

“Hey,” Clint raised both hands to show him that he was unarmed but the man's eyes widened. “Calm down, okay?” Clint tried. 

The young man said something in this other language again and Clint furrowed his brows. 

“I don't understand you,” he said and the young man licked his lips nervously. And then Clint realized, that he still was naked and his eyes widened.

“Oh fuck,” he burst out again and hurried away, went the the back door of the car, took the blanket he had there and went back to give it to the man in the cage.

“Uhm... do you understand me?” he asked and the man nodded. 

“What... what...” he started and gestured vaguely at him. The man unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around himself. 

“You wouldn't understand,” he said in a thick Eastern European accent and Clint frowned again. 

“Uhm...” he ran his hand through is hair again. “What...” he tried again and gestured at him again. 

“Baron von Strucker sent you?” the young man asked instead of an answer. 

“Yeah,” Clint admitted and leaned himself against the car. That was too much. He talked to a wolf who looked like a man right now and... he should go see a doctor. “Who are you? What are you?” 

“My name is Pietro,” the young man said and then, after a long moment, he added. “I am... Sokovian.” 

“Uh huh,” Clint looked at him and then shook his head. “What?” 

“I am Sokovian,” he repeated and when he saw the lack of understanding on Clint's face he frowned. “You have no idea what that means?” he asked and Clint shrugged. 

“Does it mean you're from somewhere called Sokovia?” he guessed and a tiny smile appeared on his face. 

“That's right, but that's not why von Strucker wants me,” Pietro said and sighed. 

“Explain yourself,” Clint demanded and Pietro leaned his head back against the bars of his cage. 

“Some people in my homeland have the ability to... to change into animal form,” he said. 

“Fuck,” Clint huffed and wiped his face.

“You didn't see that coming?” Pietro muttered and Clint snorted. 

“Yeah,” he said. And added, “Fuck,” again. 

“So?” Pietro asked and looked at Clint, bore his eyes into Clint's and the intense stare made him shiver. Not only the most beautiful wolf, a beautiful man as well, he thought but then he got drawn back by Pietro's voice. “You want to let me out of that cage? Or are you giving me to von Strucker?” 

“What? No, I mean, yes, I mean... fuck,” Clint started. 

“You say that a lot,” the young man smirked and Clint stopped, pinched the bridge of his nose and took quite a few breaths. But then he reached into his pocket and took the key to the padlock and opened the cage. He held his hand out and helped the young man out of it. That's when he realized, that he was still naked. 

“Wait,” he told him and went back to his back seat, opened his duffel with the spare clothes he had with him when he went on the hunt, took a pair of socks, the last pair of clean boxers, pants, a shirt and the sweater he had already worn a few days. Maybe it smelled a little but it was better than freezing to death, right? Right. He handed the clothes to the young man who put them on immediately and Clint frowned again because he had no shoes. 

“You didn't tell me why von Strucker wants you?” Clint asked when he helped the young man into the passenger's seat, fetched the blanket and gave it to him. Pietro wrapped it around himself and Clint waited for a few seconds but when the younger man licked his lips and looked away he shrugged and went around the car to look for the damage. But it was only a scrape, nothing serious. He climbed behind the wheel and started the engine again. 

“ _You_ didn't tell me if you want to give me to him,” Pietro finally answered and directed his gaze once more at Clint. Blue eyes, so beautiful blue eyes. 

“Depends on why he wants you,” Clint shrugged. Pietro snorted a laugh. 

“Seems as if we're in a loop,” he said and Clint couldn't hold back the grin that appeared on his lips. “No, I don't give you to him, not after what I know now,” he said and Pietro looked at him once more with that intense gaze.

“So, you'd given me to him if you hadn't known?” he asked and Clint shrugged again. 

“I thought you're just an animal. Von Strucker offered me a lot of money and I have to pay for my ex-wife and my kids,” he admitted and Pietro nodded slowly. 

“What did he tell you?” Pietro asked and Clint turned his head to him now but when he saw him gesture at the road, eyes wide, he sighed. 

“He said, he had a private zoo somewhere in Eastern Europe,” Clint explained and Pietro nodded. “You knew that he wanted you, right?” Clint asked when the young man was quiet for some time and it became awkward in the jeep.

“Yes,” Pietro whispered and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Clint reached for the controls and turned up the heat. 

“Why did you stay here? Why not run away?” Clint was curious about the young man. He never met someone who could change in animal form, even if he'd heard rumors long time ago but he always thought it was just that, rumors. 

Pietro looked out of the window for a moment before he turned his head to Clint. “Von Strucker... he sells people like us. And now he has my sister,” he confessed. “I tried to find a way to get into his mansion to free her,” he added. 

Clint stopped the jeep at the side of the road, killed the engine and turned to Pietro. “Your sister... she's like you?” he wanted to know and Pietro nodded.

“Yes. She just shifts into a European Red Fox, though.” 

Clint cursed again under his breath. “Damn bastard,” he muttered. “I had no idea,” he turned to Pietro now. “I would've never accepted the offer if I'd known, okay?” 

“I believe you,” Pietro nodded. Clint looked at him for a long moment, scrutinized him (and his damn sinful lips) and then he closed his eyes. With the money from von Strucker he would've been able to pay all his dues and would still have some for the next months. But then... he slowly started to nod. 

“Well,” Clint started and pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Guess I owe you for...” he gestured with his finger, “shooting at you.” He turned to look at Pietro. “And I really don't like von Strucker. Let's get your sister out of his clutches. I'll help you, okay?” 

“You would do that?” Pietro asked incredulously. And when Clint half shrugged, half nodded he smiled.

“Yeah, that fucker almost dragged me into human trafficking. Can't let him get away with that,” he said and Pietro's smile broadened. 

He whispered, “Thank you.” And then he leaned into Clint's personal space and brushed his lips with his own and Clint found himself responding to the kiss, deepening it after the initial shock. It was wet and sloppy and perfect and just simply beautiful, just like the young man.

“You didn't see that coming,” Pietro said, when they parted and Clint raised his brow. And smirked.

“You say that a lot,” he grinned and the young man huffed a laugh.

“Yes, I do,” he admitted.

“Okay, let's free your sister,” he said then and started the engine again. “And then we kick von Strucker's ass back to Germany.” 

“Sound's like a plan,” Pietro grinned and after a second of consideration, he added, “old man.” 

“You call me old man again and I'll shoot an arrow in your gluteus maximus, brat,” Clint grumbled.

“Gluteus maximus? That's my ass, isn't it?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“Why would you shoot an arrow in my ass?” 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”

“Yes, Wanda says that all the time.” 

“Guess I'm going to like Wanda.” 

“Yeah, she would like you, too.” 

“So, let's free her?” 

“Let's free her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint stopped in front of the small cabin he used as his _base_ here. It was nothing spectacular because all he usually needed was a bed and a fireplace – it was futzing cold in this godforsaken country. He helped Pietro into the cabin since he had no shoes and then he started a fire to get him warm. 

“I'll make some coffee as soon as the water is hot,” Clint said and turned to the younger man who just curled up in the armchair with a blanket over his legs. 

“Thank you... uhm...” he stopped and cocked his head. “I don't know your name,” he said then.

“Huh?” Clint turned to look at him. “Oh... uhm... Clint,” he introduced himself. “Clinton Francis Barton,” he smirked and bowed his head with a hand on his chest. Pietro smiled. 

“Maximoff,” he said then and when Clint furrowed his brows, he added, “that's my family name.” 

Clint put another log of wood into the fireplace and turned to fill the kettle with water. 

“You drink coffee?” he asked then and Pietro nodded. He realized that he kept his eyes glued to him. “What?” 

“Nothing,” the younger man shook his head. “It's just...” He sat up and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Clint waited if he would say more but when he just looked at him he smiled and turned to the table, took the pot and put instant coffee in it. 

“It's not good,” he admitted when he felt Pietro's gaze on him, “but it's hot and it contains caffeine.” Clint waited till the water boiled before he took the kettle and filled the pot. Immediately they could smell the coffee and Clint took the one mug he had here and the one from his thermos, filled both of them with coffee and handed one to Pietro. “I don't have milk or sugar,” he admitted but Pietro shook his head again.

“It's okay,” he said and took a sip. It burnt his lips and he hissed. And Clint could see the wolf-like features, just for a second. 

“So, your sister,” he said and sat down on the bed since the armchair was the only other seat. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, rested his hands on them. “Tell me about her,” he added.

“What do you want to know?” Pietro asked. 

“Everything helpful to free her,” he sighed and took a sip of his coffee, too. It was awful, he knew that. “How did von Strucker manage to capture her, for example. What can she do? What's with you? What can you do?” 

“Well,” Pietro looked at his fingers and licked his lips. “We... we can change into animal form. You know that I'm a white wolf but Wanda's is a red fox. I have no idea how he could capture her. She's always so careful. More careful than me, I have to admit. And about the things we can do. We can... how do I explain this... I have a few of the... the abilities of the wolf even when I'm in human form. Attenuated admittedly but they are here,” he said quietly and Clint nodded. 

“Okay,” he took another sip from his mug and scrutinized the younger man. “I thought people like you are a just a legend,” he couldn't hold back and Pietro smiled a sad smile.

“No, unfortunately not. We're rare, though,” he said and looked away. “That's why people like von Strucker sells people like us. Rich guys keep us like pets,” he added and Clint felt anger well up inside of him. How could rich bastards keep other people as pets? And he almost took part in this. 

“I'm sorry,” he murmured. “I... I had no idea.” 

“Did you...” Pietro started but Clint's head snapped up. 

“No! No, it... it was the first time I took his offer. He called me a few times, though. I never... I have to pay for my wife... ex-wife and... I named the sum, he accepted it. I had no idea,” Clint said again and Pietro shook his head. 

“Not your fault.” he sighed and rose from his armchair, his blanket wrapped around him and his mug in his hand. He went over to Clint, who still sat on the bed, and took the seat beside him. “But why do you do this?” He gestured around, at his rifle, his bow and the rest of his gear. 

“What do you mean?” Clint asked. He had a vague idea, but he needed to hear it.

“Why do you hunt animals?” Pietro asked and in all the years, in all the time he earned his living in this way, he doubted himself. 

“It's... it's everything I can,” he admitted and Pietro nodded slowly. “I'm good at it. I never miss my target. Never,” he looked at the younger man and he nodded. 

“You never let them suffer?” Pietro asked and Clint shook his head. 

“No, never.” 

Pietro reached over and took Clint's hand, squeezed it.

“Why do you...” Clint asked and looked at their hands. 

“I've told you, I have the abilities of the wolf, I can smell when you're scared, when you're happy, when you're aroused... and when you lie. I know that you told me the truth. I know that you really mean what you've said, that you want to help me to free Wanda,” Pietro said and smiled. “And you seem to be a nice guy, even if you have a shitty job.” 

Clint huffed a laugh and put his mug onto the small bedside table, took Pietro's mug, too, and placed it beside his before he turned his head. When he sat back Pietro smiled again, leaned in and put his hand on the back of Clint's neck and the smile got feral, just for a second, before he closed the distance and kissed him again. 

“This is...” Clint said when they parted, stopped, looked at the younger man and then smiled. “This is...” he tried again but Pietro shook his head.

“I know that you want it, too,” he whispered against Clint's mouth and he could feel his breath tickle at his lips. 

“Do you think this is the right time? You know...” 

“Von Strucker won't bring her to his castle yet. He wants me, too, and only then he will bring us away. And he won't harm her, he wants to sell her. She's... well... safe, for now,” Pietro said and then it hit him. 

“That's it! That's our way in!” Clint blurted and moved back an inch or two. 

“What?” Pietro cocked his head and Clint grinned broadly. 

“I know a way to free your sister,” he said, grabbed the younger man's face and kissed him again. 

“What?” Pietro asked again but Clint only winked at him.

“Tomorrow. First I need to get your warm and well rested, the plan depends on you,” he shrugged and when Pietro opened his mouth again, Clint shook his head and _pressed_ him down onto the bed. “You need to sleep,” he commanded.

“But...” Pietro started and Clint put his finger on his lips.

“No, sleep. I'll be right there,” he said and sat down in the armchair and placed his shotgun over his knees. He would sit here and guard the young man in his sleep.

 

 

“And you're sure this will work?” Pietro asked for the umpteenth time and looked warily at the cage in Clint's jeep.

“You know where the key is,” Clint said. “As soon as the guards look away you can free yourself.”

“What if they don't put me in the same room as Wanda?” he asked and Clint pursed his lips.

“I showed you how to pick a lock and I hid a lock pick in the cage, too,” Clint explained. “Don't worry, I won't leave you. I'm inside to talk to von Strucker and I'll find you on my way out. Promise.” 

“I trust you, Clint. But... but what if you miss?” Pietro looked at him and swallowed. Clint smiled, leaned over and kissed him.

“I won't,” Clint reassured him and Pietro cocked his head. Clint saw him take a deep breath, take in his scent. 

“But...” Pietro started again.

“I never learned how to miss, Pietro. I won't miss. Believe me,” he said and after a long moment he nodded. 

“Okay, then you bring me to him in this cage in my wolf form, I pretend to be unconscious, he will most likely bring me to my sister, I get out of the cage, free her, you neutralize the guards and then what? What are we going to do to von Strucker?” Pietro asked and Clint sighed.

“We can't give him to the cops, then we would have to tell them about you and your sister. We...” Clint pursed his lips. “We have to get rid of him,” Clint said and looked down at the ground. He had never killed a man before and he wasn't sure if he could do it, even if he was as evil as von Strucker. But... he would continue to hunt people like Pietro and Wanda. He would capture them and sell them as if they were animals. 

“I can do it,” Pietro said and Clint saw the seriousness in his eyes. 

“No, it's... I...” 

“Clint,” Pietro took both his hands and looked in his eyes. “ _I_ can do it. I... in my wolf form I don't have the same... well... scruples as a human. I... I _can_ do it. And I _want_ to do it. He captured my sister, he tried to capture me, he wants to sell us, Clint. I think I have every right to do it myself, right? And by the way, when I kill him, then everyone will believe he got attacked by an animal. A tragical accident, case closed.” 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked, worriedly, and stroked Pietro's hands with his thumbs.

“Yes. I need to do it, not only for me and Wanda but for all of us, all of the people like us,” Pietro said again and Clint finally nodded. “For all the people he had already sold.” 

“I'll do whatever is necessary to help you,” he whispered and then he felt a hand on his cheek. Pietro closed the distance and kissed him. 

“Thank you,” Pietro murmured. 

“Okay, then. Let's start?” 

“Let's start.” 

Clint opened the cage and gestured for Pietro to change and get in but before he did that, the younger man grinned, stole another kiss, “For luck!” and then started to undress. He hunkered down and threw back his head, like a wolf who wanted to howl. His hands started to change, his feet, fur grew on his back and then his arms and legs. His mouth lengthened and his teeth grew. And then a tail appeared and Pietro sat down, changed into a beautiful, white wolf. 

“Wow,” Clint blurted and reached out to pet his fur. It was so soft and velvety and Clint had to stop himself when he saw Pietro's cocky glance. The brat managed to look smug, even in his wolf form. 

“Okay,” he cleared his throat and pointed at the cage again. “Get in.” Pietro rose and walked to Clint's Jeep, jumped up and climbed into the open cage. He sat down again and Clint came close. He pointed at the hidden lock pick. “It's there,” he said and the wolf nodded. “You know that you have to pretend to be unconscious, Pietro.” 

The wolf raised his paw and placed it on Clint's hand. “Okay, okay, you got it. I'd suggest you lie down when I drive.” And the wolf complied immediately. “Good boy,” he couldn't resist and closed both, the cage and the back door of the car and climbed behind the wheel. He started the engine but before he hit the road he looked into the rearview mirrow again. “Are you ready?” he asked and the wolf sort of woofed. Clint smirked and nodded and then finally started to drive.

 

 

“Run, Pietro!” Clint yelled and aimed at one of the two guards coming behind the white wolf. They were the last ones and Pietro said he would lure them out so they could get von Strucker. But then they had shot at the wolf and Clint saw a huge red stain on his white fur. Pietro ran as fast as possible and his blood dropped into the snow. The two guards both aimed at the wolf now and Clint could only get one. “Run!” he screamed again and shot one of the guards. And then he heard the shot. 

“No!” he paled when the wolf stumbled, slipped and fell. “Pietro!” Clint aimed at the second guard but the man had just his own problems because a really, really aggressive red fox attacked him. 

Clint was a hunter since he was old enough to hold a bow but he had never seen a red fox act like this. He stopped for half a second to stare at it. He knew that it was Pietro's sister, but it was a rare sight nevertheless. 

But then he remembered the bleeding Pietro and he ran as fast as the slippery ground allowed. The wolf lay on his side and tried to get up. Clint slithered over to him, already on his knees and he pressed both hands onto the wound. 

“Don't you dare and change now, you're going to bleed out,” he muttered under his breath. Pietro winced and whined in pain but Clint didn't remove his hands. He pressed one hand still onto the wound and removed his jacket. When he had it, he pressed the fabric onto the wound and leaned down. “Hold on, Pietro, do you hear me? Hold on,” he hissed. 

“Go away,” a female voice suddenly snarled behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see a naked girl glaring at him. 

“I can't. If I let go of the wound, it will continue to bleed,” Clint said, his voice strained. 

“Go. Pietro told me you can get von Strucker. I stay with him and hold it closed,” she said. Her accent wasn't as thick as Pietro's but definitely audible. 

“Okay,” he moved a bit to the side and the young woman knelt down beside her brother. She didn't bother to kneel in the snow even without clothes and Clint let her take over. He nodded and then he grabbed his bow and ran to the villa. On his way there he saw the guard's lifeless eyes stare into the sky and a bloody mess where his throat used to be. 

He found von Strucker in his garage, trying to get a huge bag in one of his expensive German sports cars. Clint had an arrow nocked and aimed immediately at him. 

“Mr. Barton,” the older man flashed him a fake smile and raised both hands. “I... I'm sure we can...” 

“Move away from the car,” Clint interrupted him and made a step in his direction. Von Strucker obeyed but when Clint made another step in his direction he moved fast, dodged behind another car. Clint cursed when he raised his head a tiny bit and shot at him. Luckily he wasn't a good shot but he grazed Clint's left arm and the arrow hit the wall behind him. He cursed again and jumped to the right, when von Strucker shot again. 

“You can't get out of here,” Clint yelled over the hood of the car he sat behind. “I'll get you, you know that.” 

“There are more guards...” von Strucker started but Clint's laughter interrupted him. 

“I shot them before I entered your villa, asshat. No one will come for you. But I give you a chance. You come out and I put an arrow through your eye socket. It's fast and possibly not too painful. Or you refuse and then I let Pietro and Wanda get their revenge and they are... well... _slightly_ pissed. And that will be maybe a little more painful. Your choice.”

“When you shoot me, people will investigate my death and then they will learn about these freaks. They will lock them in labs and dissect them. Do you want that?” Clint peered over the hood again. And this time he saw a chance to get him. He looked around but found nothing to throw. Except... with a grin he removed the hubcap from the car he sat behind, peered again and then he threw it. It landed in the shelf behind von Strucker and the man whirled around at the sudden noise. And moved a tiny bit in the right direction. Clint had an arrow nocked in record speed, aimed and released it only half a second later and it went through von Strucker's throat from behind. The man dropped his gun and grabbed his throat but he couldn't help himself anymore, he slumped down and Clint could hear a death rattle. And then it was quiet. Carefully he rose and looked over the car but von Strucker wasn't to be seen. He went over and saw him, saw the blood around his head and the arrow sticking out of his neck. Von Strucker was dead. 

Clint sighed and leaned against the other car and closed his eyes. But then he remembered Pietro bleeding in the snow and a naked Wanda holding his wound close. He grabbed the bag von Strucker had tried to get into the car before he ran out of the garage, around the house, into the garden and over to the twins. 

“How is he?” Clint asked and knelt down beside him. 

“It's not as severe as it looked at first sight,” she said and the wolf raised his head and glared at her disbelievingly. “Oh come on, you will survive. Be thankful.” 

“Let's get him to a doctor,” Clint said and then he remembered again that Wanda was still naked. “Sorry,” he mumbled and shrugged out of his shirt and handed it to her. “We have clothes in the car.” 

“We have to get him to a veterinarian,” Wanda said and the wolf woofed scandalized. 

“She's right. You can't change into human form. No idea what the bullet will do to your internal organs if you do. So, vet it is,” Clint shrugged and this time the wolf seemed to sulk. 

“He'll be okay,” Wanda looked at Clint now and smiled. “And thank you for rescuing me,” she added then. 

“Anytime,” Clint smiled and nodded at Pietro. “Come on, let's get you to a doctor.” 

He knelt down beside the wolf and scooped him up while Wanda took the bag. 

“Oh,” she said when Clint carried Pietro to the Jeep. Wanda followed them slowly and carried the heavy looking bag. “While you and Pietro lured the guards out of the house, I found something in von Strucker's office.” She took a flash drive out out of the pocket of Clint's shirt and held it up. “I guess, it's his list of customers.” 

“Really?” Clint said and tried to open the back door of his car with his foot. But when it didn't work Wanda dropped the bag, opened the door and Clint carefully laid the wolf down. The girl climbed in as well, sitting beside her brother. “That's good, isn't it?” 

Clint grabbed the bag, placed it beside Pietro and opened it. He was curious, sue him. It was filled to the brim with money. All kinds of currencies. He could see Dollars and Euros and British pounds and even Russian roubles. There were other currencies he couldn't identify but he knew that it was a shitload of money. He and Wanda shared a glance after looking disbelievingly at the money. 

“You said you have von Strucker's customer's list?” he asked and Wanda nodded. 

“I guess, we should take a look at them, don't you think?” She asked and her grin was feral. “Yes. It seems we have a mission.” And Pietro woofed affirming. 

“But first, let's get you to a veterinarian.” Clint chuckled and Wanda patted Pietro's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Six weeks later:**

 

When she heard a knock she went to the door and opened it. She knew who was outside since only one person knew about this house. Clint.

But he wasn't alone. He had a white wolf and a red fox with him.

“Hey, Nat,” he grinned and she raised a brow. 

“Barton,” she greeted him and then she looked at the two unusual animals beside him. 

“Uhm... how are you?” he asked carefully and she only shrugged, her arms folded in front of her chest. 

“Okay, I think. What do you need, Barton?” she asked and Clint rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. 

“Any chance we could talk about this inside?” he asked. Natasha scrutinized him for a very long moment, but then she nodded, opened the door a bit more and stepped aside. The two animals followed Clint and when she led them into her small living room and pointed at an armchair for Clint to sit down, the wolf coiled himself up beside the armchair and the fox hopped onto his knees. 

“So?” she asked and sat down at the couch. 

“First,” he started and licked his lips. “Sorry, for... you know... Budapest.” 

She only pressed her lips tight together and glared at him but didn't say a word. 

“And then... maybe I could need your help. We could need your help,” he added then and Natasha raised a brow, looked at the two animals. Both watched her closely and that was untypical, she had to admit. 

“What do you need?” she asked. She was a little curious, but she would never tell him so. 

“Do you know Baron von Strucker?” he asked and Natasha's brows hit her hairline. Of course she knew him, he had tried to recruit her quite a few times. He had killed her Jascha. 

“Yes,” she pressed through her teeth. 

“Well, long story short, he's dead. I killed him,” Clint said and petted absentmindedly the fox's fur. 

“Okay,” Natasha pursed her lips. What did he need her for then?

Clint looked at the fox and then at the wolf and it seemed as if both animals nodded. He put the fox down at the ground, reached over where she had blankets on the couch, took two of them and only a second later the wolf rose. He seemed to stand on his hind legs and then his tail started to shrink, the fur disappeared, the snout became smaller, the front paws changed into hands. Only a few seconds later Natasha stared at a stark naked, white haired young man with the same blue eyes the wolf had had. Clint handed him a blanket and he wrapped it around himself. 

“Natasha, Pietro,” he introduced them. Natasha had seen many things in her life but never a wolf changing into a man. Only then the fox started to do the same and after a few more seconds a young, dark haired woman stood beside Clint and he gave her the second blanket. 

“Natasha, Wanda,” he told her. Natasha always thought she'd seen everything in her life but now she could only stare at the two young, naked people in her living room. 

“Barton?” she managed and he scratched the back of his neck again. 

“That's why we need your help,” he said and she saw the white haired man – Pietro – move closer to Clint and take his hand. 

“Okay, what happened here?” she asked, went to the cupboard, took out a bottle of vodka and sat down again. She didn't bother with a glass, she drank right out of the bottle. 

“Maybe we all should sit down, it may take a few minutes,” Clint suggested and then he started to explain everything to her. Natasha noticed, that the woman – Wanda – sat down on the other couch but Pietro stayed close to Clint. 

“... and then we found the money. Lot's of money and we thought we'd use it to free all of them. I mean, we're financially independent right now and...” Clint stopped and looked at his hands.

“They have to live as pets, as slaves, sometimes as sex toys,” Wanda added and Natasha nodded. “It's not right.” 

“Okay, and what do you need me for?” she asked then and Clint's grin broadened a bit. 

“Nat, you're the best spy slash assassin around. With your help we can free all of them. And I have a list with the names of his customers and his merchandise. There's a name on it,” he reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the highlighted name: Barnes, James Buchanan. Animal-form: raccoon. Owner: Zola, Arnim. 

“He's alive?” she blurted and stared at the paper. 

“At least he was alive when he sold him,” Clint said and Natasha stared at him now, disbelievingly. 

“What... what do you want me to do?” she asked and Clint shared a glance with Wanda and Pietro. 

“Help us to free them. All of them,” he said then and after a long moment she nodded. 

“Yes, of course. But that doesn't mean that I have forgotten Budapest.” 

“What happened in Budapest?” Pietro asked curiously and Clint grinned. 

“We don't talk about Budapest,” he said in unison with Natasha. 

“Okay, but when I look at these names,” she held up the sheet in her hand, “I'd say we need a few more guys. Luckily, I know a few more guys,” she grinned then. 

“Yeah?” Clint asked and Pietro squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah," Natasha said. “Steve, Jascha's brother in everything but blood, Thor, buddy of him from the army, Tony, guy can build literally everything you need and Bruce, a doctor, he's terrifying when he's angry. I work with them.” 

“So, you help us?” Wanda asked then and Natasha nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. And the Pietro did something unexpected. He rose, went over to her and hugged her.

“Thank you.” 

 

 

Later that night, Nat had showed them her guest room and Pietro and Wanda went to sleep, but Clint was still in the living room with her. 

“Hey, Nat?” he asked and she looked up from her computer. 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you,” Clint said again. “I mean it.” 

She nodded, looked back at her computer for a second before she looked back at him.

“So, you and Pietro?” 

He huffed a laugh. 

“Yeah, it's strange, isn't it?” he asked and she smiled, too. 

“What about Laura?” She wanted to know.

“Didn't work out. Seems as if you'd been right,” he shrugged. 

“Told you so,” Natasha closed the laptop and leaned back.

“I know, I should've listened to you,” he admitted and Natasha rose, came over and sat down beside him on the couch. 

“Yes, yes you should have. But... I have a good feeling with him, Pietro,” she added then. 

“You think?” he asked carefully. He knew that Pietro was younger than him and he was unsure about it. 

“Yes, I think. He's a good guy,” she said and of course she could know that, Natasha could read people like other people read books. “He loves you and his sister likes you, too.” 

“I love him, too. Strange, isn't it?” 

“No, Clint. It's not strange. It's something beautiful and you deserve to be happy as well as he deserves to be happy,” she said and patted his knee. 

“Hey, Nat,” Clint turned to her and when she raised a brow he smiled and hugged her. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
